From Treasure Town to Gensokyo!
by Scootter46
Summary: Alright, essentially Link, Cirno and Yang(OC) bring the five from Treasure Town and bring them on an adventure in Gensokyo! OC warning already distributed, please read Traveling To Treasure Town first, more fog will be cleared up. (Triple Crossover if that hasn't been issued yet.)
1. Chapter 1 The house of the Kokiri

**Remember how I said I wasn't gonna do a Pokemon story again soon? Well there's this one, kinda counts. Please read Traveling to Treasure Town, it'll clear up some fog.  
**

CHPT1

It was a late Summer's morning in Gensokyo, it was extremely hot and muggy. "I hate this heat..." Link said fanning himself with a newspaper, collapsed on the couch.

"I'm roasting..." Cirno moaned with her feet in a bucket of water.

"My tail's all fluffy now, thanks to the humidity..." Yang sighed trying to comb it back to normal.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore." Link got up and opened the front door with a burst of heat flowing into the house.

"Where are you going?" Yang said panting from the extreme heat.

"Well do you want to cool off?"

"Of course!" Cirno bolted outside and waded in the lake.

"We're not going swimming...We're going to one of the other worlds."

Cirno looked up and shrugged. "Wait, which one?"

"You'll see soon...Yang hasn't been in it yet, he may enjoy it."

Yang smiled in curiosity of the possibilities of the other world may hold. "Can we go now?"

"We won't need to pack, so we're good." Link started walking into the forest and the other two followed him.

"How come we don't need to pack? We always do! Except that one time when-" Cirno trailed off.

"We're going there again, so I hope you enjoy meeting some of our other friends Yang." Link said, hopping into the portal.

CHPT1

The three woke up in Apple Woods and looked at eachother. "Again?! Seriously!?" Cirno sighed when she saw she was on all fours again.

"Hey, it's much cooler here! I thought you'd like it." Link jumped up onto a boulder. "Besides, I want to see our friends that live here again."

"Am I an animal?" Yang said looking at his tail.

"Yes, but a specific group. I think you're what they call an 'Eevee'." Link said recalling the small list in his mind of the evolutions.

"Uh...cool?" Yang said trying to freeze a puddle near them. "I can't use ice!" He yelled.

"I can't use my elements except electricity, and Cirno cannot fly in this form, I can't either. We may be a bit under powered now, but we'll make do with it."

"So we're going to see them aren't we?" Cirno asked shaking her head and giggled at her ears.

"Yes we are, they'll be happy to see us." Link said and they all walked deeper into the woods. A half hour after walking, a hole opened up at the bottom of the tree and out popped Yumi and tackled Link, pinning him down.

"I gotcha!" Yumi laughed as the two wrestled and Link came out victorious, leaving the Umbreon thrown into a tree.

"Good to see ya too!" Link smiled and the two laughed and Yumi jumped down the tree and looked at Yang.

"So...You two started a family?"

"W-We're just taking care of him, he's not our son."

"Oh well. Come on down, everyone's been wondering when you'd come back." Yumi dove down into the hole and the other three followed.

"Just like the base back home." Cirno giggled as they entered the main room and the whole rest of the family of Yumi's came up to him.

"Look who's back!" Konohana smiled.

"Hello again hot st-" Oasis was talking to Cirno but looked at Yang and shuddered. "Never mind." He walked a few steps away.

"You're back, nice to see you." Yin said with a monotone voice, Topaz stayed quiet but was smiling at the three.

"Alright, everyone, this is Yang. He's not our son, but we're taking care of him." Link announced and the group sighed except Topaz and Yumi.

"Are you gonna tell that to everyone?" Yang asked shaking at the five in front of him.

"Well, they weren't thinking straight. And they won't bite...Eachother and us." Link patted him on the back.

"You gonna tell 'em about the surprise?" Cirno whispered to Link.

"I may as well now!" Link faced the other five that looked a tad perplexed except Yin. "We're taking you all on a trip to Gensokyo."

"Wait what?" Konohana asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, Topaz said she wanted to go, but I didn't want just her to have all the fun, so we're bringing all of you! One thing, Oasis may enjoy it too much."

"Why would I?" Oasis asked flitting his tail.

"Most of the population is female." Link stated and Oasis' eyes widened.

"Come on! Let's go guys! We've gotta go NOW!" Oasis smiled and started packing.

"...You had to say that. He's gonna go all gaga over where you live now." Konohana sighed and they all went into their own conversations.

"Heh, it's gonna be fun getting him away from everyone." Cirno giggled. "It'll be funny when Mystia blinds him."

"And when my sister hangs him on the wall with arrows..." Yang laughed.

"Everyone, listen up!" Link yelled after jumping into the center of the room. "We all will look different from what we look now. We look different too, get used to not being Pokemon for the time being."

"Oh...That's ok." Yin said and nodded towards the cave. "Can we go? I really would like to see where you live."

"Yeah, we'll be there momentarily." Link said and they all went outside.

CHPT1

"Ah! Good to be back to normal!" Cirno said wiping off her dress.

"Great now that I'm not powerless anymore." Yang picked up a freshly made ice idol.

"Well, they'll be coming out any moment." Link said and they all watched the tree. In three minutes, out came Topaz, and she fell, actually looking like a human, she wore a dress that was light brown with a green outline and her hair was a very dark brown and was wearing boots.

"What?" She asked scrambling up, trying to get used to the new stance and looked at her arms and saw little leaves that were on them. "At least one thing's still the same..."

"Hmm...Try to make a plant grow." Link said and Topaz shrugged, looking at the ground and smiled as a flower grew.

"Heh, I guess they're not human in this world! They're kinda like Youkai!" Cirno laughed and hugged Link.

"I just wonder when my siblings will come out..." She said walking a little off. "This is weird..." Soon Oasis came out, with a light blue shirt and pair of shorts with the same color, sandles on as well though. His hair was blue with a dark yellow lock of hair in the front.

"Hey! This is neat!" Oasis looked at his new hands and turned them over.

"You're technically Youkai now, so your abilities may have changed." Link said and Oasis dipped his hand in a puddle and flicked his hand, sending more water at the ground.

"Oh heck yeah, tons of girls, new abilities, I'm going to love this!"

"Don't get your hopes up. Most of them can kill you in seconds."

"...I'll take my chances." Oasis said and Konohana came out next, with dark red hair and brown eyes, an orange dress with red fringe on the bottom, and wearing somewhat crimson loafers with lighter red streaks at the top.

"Hello!" She smiled and looked at herself. "This is interesting." Konohana looked at the two that already came out. "You two look better then me." She pouted.

"You can still use fire." Oasis said and Konohana held a ball of flames.

"Interesting..." She giggled at the flame. "We should come here more often." The ball disappeared and out came Yumi, his hair was light black and had a yellow streak on the sides near his ears. With a black and yellow shirt and had a pair of grey cargo pants, with very dark dress shoes.

"This is weird." Yumi said with a bit of darkness circling him.

"Heheh, Rumia may find him a bit interesting." Yang laughed. Finally, Yin came out, and everyone laughed, seeing how he had light pink hair with cerulean eyes and had a red ruby necklace, however his shoes were a mixture of violet and pink, the same color in a polo shirt and a pair of shorts the same color with a violet outline the same as his shoes.

"I feel silly." Yin sighed, looking at the necklace, glaring at the others laughing at him.

"Well you are silly in general, you're so clumsy it's funny!" Oasis smiled at his brother. "So do we get to go to your home or what?"

"Of course! Just how long do you want to stay here?" Link asked and the five huddled up.

"How about a week? That's fine right?" Yumi asked, stepping towards them.

"A week is fine. This world has general rules though."

"Like what?" Konohana asked.

"Don't tick off everyone." Cirno snickered.

Link looked at her and sighed. "That's one of them...Also, don't go out at night, most Youkai will hunt you down for territory. Technically you are all Youkai now, obviously you're not human."

"Easily avoided." Yumi said.

Yang chimed in. "Don't go into the mansion."

"Good point." Link messed up Yang's hair.

"Mansion? They have so many things here!" Yin smiled.

"Even though it's not that advanced or has high population." Link said watching Oasis tap his foot.

"So do we get to meet anyone else or what?!" Oasis shouted.

"Do you want to be frozen again?" Cirno asked and Oasis smiled and shook his head.

"Well let's go to my house. You'll be sleeping there for the next week." Link said and they all followed him down the forest path, with a cooler breeze coming in due to the evening. A few minutes later, Oasis struck up a conversation with Yumi.

"You really think he has enough space for all of us?" He asked his brother ignoring him slightly.

"He'll have enough, why do you think he asked us to be here?"

"Hey, most of the population is female! I'm gonna enjoy it here!" Oasis laughed at that statement.

"You do remember he said that most of them could kill you in seconds." Yumi folded his arms. "It'll be like when you flirted with his girlfriend. He said she's one of the weakest actually...So if you do that to anyone else, you'll probably be scraped off the walls."

"Who cares? This is awesome!"

"I don't think the rest of us want to cart you away on a stretcher. He said the nearest hospital-like building is very far from where he lives."

"I won't need a hospital. Sheesh, you may find someone too. Cirno said one of her friends is a darkness youkai."

"I'm not listening." Yumi said plugging his ears.

Cirno looked back and whispered to Link. "Told ya they'd get used to being like humans fast."

"Fine, I owe ya a hundred yen." He sighed removing the bill from his pocket and handing it over to her.

CHPT1

Soon after the stroll in the forest, they arrived at the home of Link around dusk...They all went in and the five from the other world looked around and asked many questions.

"What's this thing?" Konohana asked flicking on the Tv and the picture slowly turned to a radar of the local weather.

"It's a television set, it can receive channels that you can watch, such as the weather and news. Mainly humans use it though." Link said watching her get mesmerized by the device. "Don't watch it too long, you'll hurt your eyes."

"This is all really interesting...but where do we sleep?" Yumi asked looking at the oil oven.

"We have a guest room where some of you can sleep, and then if you want, you can take the couch or the floor in Yang's room." Link said and Yin along with Oasis went upstairs into the guest room.

"Ok...I guess they get that." Konohana sighed. "Well I can take the couch if needed."

"What about you?" Yang looked at Topaz and she just looked at him, remaining silent.

"She doesn't talk much." Cirno shrugged. "She's really shy."

"Oh..." Yang walked away and sat far from Konohana.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"You use fire..."

"Link told me the whole pyrophobia with you. I can control it easily, I won't get you." She patted him on the head.

"You're still warm." Yang shuddered.

"Inside I can get really hot. Five thousand degrees."

"R-Really?" Yang hid behind Cirno.

"Yeah." Konohana stretched out on the couch. "I'll sleep here."

"Ok then. Let me go get a blanket." Cirno slowly walked away then sprinted up and ran into Link.

"She can melt me!"

"Who, Konohana? She won't even hurt a fly!"

"She can get hotter then an oven!"

Link looked up from making the beds. "How warm?"

"5,000...Whatever."

"...You're telling me she can get hot enough to melt metal?"

"Yeah!"

"...She won't need a blanket then." Link walked down with one anyways along with a pillow.

"Hey." Konohana smiled at him.

"How can you even get that warm?"

"Only when I get mad. And it's only on the inside." She glared.

"Sorry...Cirno and Yang are worried. Cirno can melt, and Yang makes things that can melt."

"Hey, I'm fine as long as I'm happy. But I do get rather cold." She started shivering.

"Oh here." Link handed her a fuzzy yarn blanket. "Hope you feel warm. I'll get dinner started after everyone gets settled." He watched Konohana wrap the blanket around herself and smile, laying on the pillow.

"I'll just stay warm." She giggled as the blanket warmed her up quickly. Link went upstairs and looked at Topaz in his room.

"Are you ok?" He asked walking in.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." She turned slowly. "It's weird not having a tail."

"Well you get used to it...Technically I don't have one in your world."

"Heheh...Can I sleep in your room? I'll feel safer..."

"Uh...I can get the floor ready if you want me too...But I think Yang wouldn't mind more, and the living room is nice too."

"Please?" She smiled slightly.

"Oh fine." Link. sighed getting a thick blanket and put it on the floor, and set up a makeshift bed. "There ya go."

"Thanks..." She sat down on it.

"Are you ok?" He sat down next to her.

"Kinda...I'm glad to be here now..."

"Why?

"...No reason."

"I guess the thing where Cirno and I looked like your parents."

"Yeah..."

Link smiled. "Well, we take care of Yang, maybe we can take care of you and your siblings? Cirno may not do much, but I can make things better."

Topaz smiled at Link. "Thanks...but it's not the same..."

"Alright. I was only offering."

"It's ok..."

"I'll be making out a schedule for all of us, there's so many things to do and so many people to see." Link got out a pen and paper and started jotting down some ideas. "I almost forgot, dinner needs to be cooked." He went into the kitchen and smiled at everyone exploring his home as he started cooking.

CHPT1

"Goodnight." Konohana said laying on the couch after the meal.

"You're sleepy already? It's only 8." Yumi said walking over.

"Hey, you try keeping yourself at a temperature that won't destroy everything."

"The sun's still out, maybe I can get a few more moments outside." Yin walked outdoors and sat on a barrel. Topaz went upstairs and layed down on the mattress, appearing to be asleep but was just closing her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna probably be in the shower for most of the time." Oasis said going up.

"...So what do we do tomorrow?" Cirno asked Link in the kitchen.

"Well we're going to have them meet your four main friends, and possibly have them meet some of the others, I haven't decided yet."

"Really?" She giggled. "Oasis is gonna be trying to hit on all of them."

"He'll get what's going to him, don't worry. Come on Yang, up to bed." Link said picking him up, half asleep on the couch.

"Yang, can you please not get up so early and wake us up?" Cirno asked with a slight glare.

"6 is too early?" Yang asked with a big yawn.

"For her. I'm used to it." Link layed him down in his bed and shut the door slowly. "Alright, Topaz is going to be sleeping on the floor. She said it makes her more safe."

"Oh ok...Why?"

"She said she'll feel more safe. Don't mind her, she's quiet." Link said and the two layed down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile on the roof, Topaz was sitting on it, gazing at the moon. "I wish this could be forever...I feel...Home." She smiled at it as the moonlight bathed the lake. "One week..." Topaz said laying on the roof. "If only we all could stay together...The eight of us...It'll be a family." She said, accidentally falling asleep on the roof.

CHPT1

**I'm gonna do one day per chapter, so yes! 7 whole chapters! Enjoy my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Troubling Youkai

**Chapter 2 shall have our favorite band of pranksters, the prankster Youkai of boundaries, and the dangerous flower Youkai in it's contents. Also, this is the 20th story I've written! So PARTY!  
**

CHPT2

The morning dew was on the field, slowly flowing off the blades of grass as a slight gust came over the lake as Link awoke. "Wake up sleepy head." Link smiled shaking Cirno slightly.

"Mmg...What time is it?" She asked with her face stuffed into the blanket, squinting as the blinds opened.

"7 in the morning." He smiled and then looked over at the makeshift bed that was for Topaz. "Hey, where'd she go?" He asked himself and heard snoring out the window. He quickly went outside and came onto the roof and found her snoring in the sunlight. "It's time to wake up." Link smiled and Topaz yawned after shifting from laying down to sitting.

"Whoops...I guess I didn't get to bed last night." She giggled and jumped off the roof, landing on her feet.

"It happens. I fell asleep on the counter once and was coated in flour!" Link watched Topaz chuckle again. "See? You can be happy."

"Oh stop it!" She smiled along with him. "So what are going to do today?"

"I'm gonna get Cirno's other friends to come over and we can all play a game together. Wanna help me make breakfast?" Link watched Topaz's face light up with joy.

"Those both sound great!" She beamed with happiness and they went into the kitchen, from frying eggs to flipping pancakes, the finished setting the table before everyone else was already up.

"I didn't even hear you make this!" Konohana exclaimed, extremely amazed by how much the two made.

"Good morning to you too." Link said peaking into the dining room.

"What's the wonderful smell?" Yin asked following Yumi and Oasis coming down the stairs.

"Link made breakfast!" Cirno said coming in the front door.

"Since when did you leave? Also, Topaz helped." Link said and Topaz was red in the face.

"I left out the window to tell team to come down!"

"Please tell me they aren't coming for breakfast..."

"Huh? No I told them to come after!" Cirno smiled and Link sighed of relief.

"What's wrong with her friends coming over?" Yumi asked.

"She has four of them that are very uh...What's the word?" Link mumbled a few.

"Annoying?" Yang asked coming out from the small crowd.

"Yeah! That's the word...Well a few of them aren't that bad."

"Sound good to me! So when will they be here?" Oasis asked quickly going to the bathroom and was fixing his hair.

"Only you would be doing that..." Konohana sighed at the annoying older brother. "At least Yumi and Yin aren't going crazy."

"Yumi should be the one going crazy." Link snickered drinking some of his usual cocoa.

Yumi looked at him with a perplexed face. "Why should I?"

"One of Cirno's friends is essentially the same as you, she loves darkness, can manipulate it and is a somewhat good thief."

"I'm not looking for someone to date!"

"If you say so." Yin laughed, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

"I know you can read minds, but really, stop trying to mess with me." Yumi glared, picking up a knife and stabbing his pancake.

"Calm down!" Konohana held onto her younger brother. "You're not going to hurt him!"

"I'll freeze someone if I have to!" Yang said with a large grin.

"Let's just eat breakfast! Come on, they're coming over!" Oasis said quickly gulping down his meal and was tapping his fingers on the table, telling everyone to hurry up. A few minutes after breakfast, there was a series of knocks on the door, Link got up to answer it and Oasis was standing behind him as the door opened up.

"Hello! So you have visitors that you want us to meet?" Daiyousei asked and watched Oasis step in front of Link and looked at all of them.

"That'd be one of them." Cirno said pulling him back.

"Yumi, you really need to look at her." Oasis motioned to the door and Yumi walked over and shrugged.

"So what?" He said sitting back down on the floor and went back to watching TV.

"How many of them did you bring over?" Wriggle asked walking in and saw the five.

"Just them. They're already used to looking this way. And no, they aren't human, so Rumia, don't get any ideas." Link glared as she walked in.

"Aw come on!" Rumia pouted and smiled at the bunch. "Hey, more team members for baseball!"

"That's right!" Mystia exclaimed pulling out the horsehide ball. "Who wants to play?" She asked and everyone went outside cheering. The teams were split into teams of six, Link, Yang, Cirno, Topaz, Yumi and Konohana on one team, Rumia, Wriggle, Daiyousei, Oasis, Yin and Mystia on the other. Cirno was up to bat first and gazed at Mystia on the pitcher's area.

"Come on, give your best shot!" Cirno yelled and prepped the bat. Mystia threw a curveball and Cirno slugged it, sending it down the center and was out, Wriggle was the umpire and catcher, throwing it back to Mystia. Yumi was up to bat now, and swung the wooden bat a few times and looked at Mystia, then his gaze shifted to third where Rumia was standing. A fastball was thrown and it was a ball.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yang asked, next in line.

"N-Nothing..." He looked back to Mystia and the ball was struck into the outfield and Yumi made it to second base.

"I'm up!" Link smiled and held the bat casually and cracked his neck. "Come on birdy, I want a FAST one." He kept the same smug smile and Mystia whirled up her arm and threw it with a bit of sass, as the ball was slugged by the bat, it did go into the forest, Link ran to second and Yumi ran to first. With the time left, he tried going to third but Yumi didn't go. "Hey, why aren't you running?!" He screamed from second. Yumi seemed to not notice him and then started walking to home, literally, walking. "Crazy..." Link ran to home and pulled his friend aside. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not." Yumi shrugged.

"...Does have anything to do with Rumia?"

"No..."

"Hmm, whatever." They got back in line and up next was Topaz, slowly coming up to home plate and hit her boots with the bat. Mystia tossed the ball and it swung to the right, Topaz hit it, and it went extremely far and rolled down hill.

"She has to go get it after she runs across the bases." Rumia stated, sighing after the batter ran. Topaz slid down the hill and went into a large field of sunflowers.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you did?!" Link screamed after shaking Rumia on the shoulders.

"What? She's just getting a ball."

"At that angle she hit it at, and how powerful, she was sent to her death! Those were sunflowers you idiot! And from what Wriggle told me, she's dead meat..." Link looked down hill and moaned.

Meanwhile in the field, Topaz was sifting around through the sunflowers and sighed when she ended up fruitless. "Where can it be?" She asked herself bending down to look and saw a beam that was fired overhead. "Uh..." She stood there frozen in fear as Yuuka came through the patch.

"Hello." She greeted with a smile and held the baseball in one hand and her parasol in the other. "Is this YOUR ball?" She asked in an angered tone but had that same smile.

"Y-Yes..." Topaz whimpered and held her head.

"Well I g- Huh?" Yuuka looked at Topaz's arms and legs and saw the little sprouts of leaves on her. "Hmm...What's your name?"

"M-My name? It's T-Topaz..." She started to quiver more.

"Well that's a fine name. Here, take this back." Yuuka handed over the ball. "It's nice to have another youkai like me around. Would you like to talk for a while?"

"N-No thanks miss..."

"Call me Yuuka." She smiled and patted Topaz's back. "I won't hurt you. I didn't know what you were at first." She chuckled.

"Alright." Topaz sighed of relief. "Do you want me to go or-"

"I won't mind if you do. I bet you and your friends would miss you." She waved as Topaz walked out of the field of sunflowers.

CHPT2

"Look! She's coming!" Wriggle gasped as she came back.

"She's alive!" Cirno smiled.

"Hey, what'd she do?" Link asked and Topaz handed him the ball. "I bet she was nice to you. You are technically the same...Just not attitude wise."

"You said she can grow plants right?" Mystia looked over to Yin and he nodded. Topaz looked at the ground and held her hand over it, and a daisy sprouted quickly. Wriggle soon picked it and smelled it.

"What?" Everyone looked at her and laughed.

The whole bunch of them played baseball until 1 in the afternoon, and they all went inside and had lunch. After that, they all sat down on the porch and the five talked about their other world...and Oasis talked about marriage, that definitely didn't go so well, Wriggle had punted him into the top of a tree after he looked at her, saying he may have to propose to one of them, also he said the same thing to Mystia and Rumia, and was blinded until Mystia served them grilled lamprey. "It's my secret ingredient." She said smiling at her grill. Yumi, on the other hand had some other thoughts as he went inside and hid.

"Did he HAVE to emphasize she uses darkness?!" Yumi growled at Link, gazing at the porch. "And, my brother has to nearly force me to be with her."

"You ok in there?" Yang asked, thinking he was in the bathroom.

"I'm fine!" He replied back and came outside again, far from Rumia.

"Should we tell them about the mountain?" Cirno asked the team of hers.

"I wouldn't. Yin's kinda a blabbermouth and always gives his unneeded comments. Also, he can read minds." Link looked over at the one dressed in pink.

"That could have come in handy to know earlier." Daiyousei sighed.

"Yeah he always laughs when he reads someone's mind. I haven't seen him laugh yet." Oasis said yawning. "Do we get to meet anyone else?"

"Not today. And you're just waiting to find someone you favor." Konohana glared at him.

"Hey, there's gotta be someone!"

"Not really, many of the inhabitants here are testy." Link rolled his eyes. "Remember what I said about how they can kill you in seconds?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"And you will be meeting some of them."

"W-Why are we going to go see them?" Yin asked.

"No! They're not bad! They actually are nice to me...Most of them."

"Same with me!" Cirno giggled.

"Me too!" Yang smiled.

"Yeah, you're pretty much safe with them with you." Mystia announced, laying on the carpet.

Oasis yawned. "Are any of them hot?"

"You're stupider then Cirno." Rumia glared at him.

"Hey!" Cirno jabbed Rumia in the arm.

"She's getting better. She can write more, and is faster at solving math problems." Link smiled and hugged Cirno.

"Yeah..."

"I asked a question. Can I have an answer?" Oasis looked at everyone.

"I'm not gonna answer that because I don't want to get hurt." Link chuckled along with Cirno.

Yang shrugged. "Some of them are mean."

"Yeah...Don't hit on any of them."

"But I have to! It's my job!" Oasis and the others laughed and the conversation picked up again.

"I'm going outside." Yumi mumbled and went to the back porch and sat there.

"You ok?" Topaz asked walking out.

"I see you're talking again..."

She hopped up onto the end next to him. "Yes, I am."

"So why? You always speak when it's important."

"You obviously like someone in there." She looked over to the living room. "It's easy to notice."

Yumi's face grew red. "H-How?"

"When we were playing baseball. You were looking at someone and you seemed oblivious. I know who it is, I'm not going to say it in case of someone eavesdropping." Topaz stood up and went inside again.

Yumi layed down on the ground and looked at the clouds. "He HAD to be right...Stupid Oasis!" He pounded the ground.

CHPT2

"Alright, goodbye!" Link stood at the door as Cirno's four friends left in the late evening. "So, who will we have them meet tomorrow?"

"How about Nitori?" Yang asked.

"I'm still ticked off at her for the whole treat us like pets thing. Possibly Uriko and Juliet."

"What about me?" Yukari asked from one of her gaps that was in the floor. "It seems that you all have some new friends visiting...many may I add." She smiled at them and saw that they were staring at the portal.

"How long have you been there?"

"I just got here, and you're not offering your guest a beverage or introducing me to them?"

"Ugh, fine. You all get situated. Everyone, Yukari. Yukari, everyone." He went to the kitchen and slid a glass of tea to the youkai sitting on the edge of the portal.

"Thanks." She sipped it and shivered. "This is freezing. What did you do, put Cirno's hand in it?" Yukari watched a few of them laugh.

"No, it's iced tea. It's better then regular tea when it's hot out."

"How do you even stand it in that thing?" Yumi looked at the odd purple dress.

"It's breezy inside." Yukari sipped the tea again.

"So why are you here?" Cirno sat back in a chair.

"Ran and Chen are going a bit...crazy to say the least. I had to get out or I wouldn't have with the mess they made. So I'm waiting for them to clean it up. Until then, I'm stuck here." She finished off the glass. "And don't tell me to go to Reimu's, I decided to come here. Besides, there's already something interesting going on here."

"Not really." Konohana put her feet up on the arm of the couch.

Yukari looked over to Topaz. "You're a shy person aren't you?" Topaz shrugged. "I don't bite, unless you're human."

"She's quiet unless it's important." Oasis went to go grab his glass of water on the side table and saw it wasn't there.

"Well why doesn't she speak up?" Yukari said, drinking Oasis' water and had a smug look, giving the empty glass back to him.

"Yukari essentially created the walls preventing anyone from the outside world coming into Gensokyo. So yeah, that's the reason." Link stated and the five visitors' eyes widened.

"W-What?" Yin shook his head with and his mind was boggled.

"You're kind of visiting without permission." She looked at them and then to Link. "Did you ask politely?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, I asked two weeks ago and you said it was fine."

"You did, didn't you...I don't bring anyone over though as much as you."

"Probably because you bring over humans the most. Then you just eat them."

"Yeah." Yukari laughed at the statement. "I like how they try to run."

"So we're going to visit her again?" Oasis smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, she's a lot older then you are. Trust me, she looks extremely young, but is old. Sorry Yukari, I'm trying to keep him from having any ideas." Link looked over to Oasis shrug.

"I'm trying my best here!" He looked at the portal again. "Can that take me anywhere?"

"Not this one specifically, I'm just sitting on the outside of my home."

"She can make a whole bunch of those things." Yang said, sitting on the stairs.

Yukari laughed again. "Is he desperate for love?" She pointed her thumb towards Oasis.

"Pretty much." Konohana replied. "He told Cirno she was hot."

"And he learned the hard way not to say it like that." She crossed her arms and was leaning on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, now that I know you two have a kid." Oasis glared.

"Hey, he's part of the family now. We may not be married, but you never know." Link was going to kick Oasis in the unspeakables, but then stopped, remembering he had someone on him.

"You'd be happy to know he's very gleeful here." Yukari sighed as she heard Ran calling from the portal. "Well, it seems they're done going nuts. Until tomorrow." She jumped down and held her nose and raised her hand while doing so, to make it seem as if she was a diver.

As the gap closed, Oasis smiled again. "Man she's hot."

"She can fire tons of glowing bullets at you and have you begging for mercy in seconds." Yin smiled. "Mind reading." He nodded and the group broke into sections of conversation of themselves, soon going to bed again.

Later that night, Topaz was on the roof again and was smiling at the slowly waning moon. "Again, I'm up here, looking at the moon." She hummed a tune that was sort of a lullaby for herself.

"Hi." Link was sliding down the triangular piece of roof and ended up next to Topaz.

"Oh, hello." She looked around and then back to the moon. "It's starting to go away..."

"I know, it'll be back in a month." He smiled as she hugged him.

Topaz eased up and let go. "S-Sorry...You're just like dad..."

"Aww, I bet he was a great person." He hugged her too and saw she had started to cry. "Wipe away the tears...There's no reason to be sad right now..." He touched under her eyes gently. "It'll be ok."

"But..." She started to shiver due to the cold air from the lake. "Brrr."

"Let's go back inside. It'll be warmer." The two came off the roof and went back upstairs. Link went into bed with Cirno and watched Topaz smile in her sleep, and then turned to a frown, slowly mumbling: Mom...dad...come back...we miss you...Link walked over and placed another blanket over her and she snuggled up in it, soon after she stopped shivering.

CHPT2

**Day 2/7 is complete! Tomorrow in the story is a trip to the Yakumo's.**


End file.
